<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful. by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616667">beautiful.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house'>Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA and LOK Reader-Inserts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fire Nation reader, Fluff, Reader is related to Zuko, fem!reader - Freeform, fire bender reader, her/she pronouns used for reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara can break through anyone defenses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA and LOK Reader-Inserts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some old fem/fem good stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t know what to expect. Being raised in the Fire Nation bred you into thinking that the avatar was horrible and that the Fire Nation was superior among all the other nations. But actually meeting the avatar and his friends made you second guess yourself and your thoughts about the entire world.</p><p>When the Fire Lord was defeated, you were happy that his tyrannical rein was over, but your knew as being apart of the royal family that your would be demonized. You were trained to be a master fire bender, top be a weapon.</p><p>Now you were the second cousin to Fire Lord Ozai, yes toy were still young,only fifteen but that didn’t affect how you were related to the royal family.</p><p>A few hours before Zuko’s coronation, you went to him in his chambers.</p><p>You knocked softly on his door, waiting politely for his answer. There was a must as soft “come in” from inside the room, and for entered.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko?” you questioned as you opened the door and shut it behind you.</p><p>You saw him sitting on the ledge of his window, looking out over the palace that was now considered his. When your entered he looked over at you and motioned you over to him. He was your Fire Lord now, you obeyed.</p><p>“What did you want to see me for?” He asked when you stopped beside him.</p><p>With a deep breath, you bowed deeply before him, “Please forgive me and my actions against the other nations. I would like to redeem myself, if I may.”</p><p>Your cousin have your a slightly shocked expression, and stood from his seat. His shocked look soon left and it was replaced by a fond smile.</p><p>He placed a hand in your shoulder, the best that he could since toy wore your Fire Nation armor instead of normal clothing. Zuko made for stand up to your full height, which was only a few inches shorter than him.</p><p>“we are family [Name], I understand what they put you through here. You have redeemed yourself just by coming here today.” He pulled you into a hug, squeezing you slightly, but it was a comforting squeeze.</p><p>The hug startled you at first, but like he said, you were family. So you hugged him back. You felt so ashamed of yourself before, but this hug made for feel human again, not the weapon you saw yourself as.</p><p>Zuko held you out at his arms-length, giving you a wide smile, “We may not know each other that well, but I hope we can. And right now I would like to introduce you to some of my friends.”</p><p>“Wait, are got sure?” Zuko was only a year older than yourself, but it still felt so odd top be around him like this so casually.</p><p>He gave your a sure nod and dragged you out of his room using your arm. You didn’t know where he was taking you, but you went ahead and let your distant cousin drag you along to wherever he planned to take you.</p><p>The short trip led you to the sparing grounds. There were three other girls there and two other boys as well. All five of them immediately noticed Zuko dragging your form onto the grounds, and all of them stopped what they were doing. They all gathered into a group as the two of your approached them.</p><p>“Hey Fire Lord, who’s this?” the boy with his hair back in a ponytail said. He was giving you a suspicious look, your assumed it was because of your Fire Nation armor.</p><p>“This is my cousin [Name], and [Name], these are the friends I was talking about.” He named them off in the order they were standing from your left to right, “This is Sokka and Katara from the Southern Water Tribe, Toph and Suki from the Earth Kingdom and lastly Avatar Aang.” Your eyes widened when he called out the avatar.</p><p>All five of them seemed nice enough, the two taller girls were smiling at you, Sokka was still looking suspiciously at you, Toph didn’t seem to care, and the avatar looked happy to meet you. But your were nervous now.</p><p>You bowed your head towards Aang, “I’m honored to be in your presence Avatar Aang.” Your tried to be as formal as you could.</p><p>Then before he could say anything, you bowed deeply to the whole group, “Please forgive me and my actions towards all of your people.”</p><p>Zuko rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as you still had your head bowed. All of them looked at your stunned and then looked at Zuko with incredulous looks. They didn’t know what to think of this gesture.</p><p>“She’s just a bit formal…” Zuko said as your finally lifted your head.</p><p>They all nodded their heads in unison. The girl with long brown hair spoke first, “I think you were forgiven when Aang here defeated the Fire Lord.” She gave your a bright smile that made a small one inch onto your face.</p><p>“Thank you.” They were all staring at you, and it felt like the first time in your life you felt a blush forming on your cheeks.</p><p>After that it felt as if everything went back to what seemed normal. Everyone, besides you, was talking about who knows what. It was so casual, it shocked you. Then Zuko started talking about how good of a fire bender you were. He praised you, something you never got when got trained. It really meant a lot to you.</p><p>“Thank you, but I’m not that good…” You protested calmly.</p><p>You knew you were a good fire bender, but you were not one to boast about it. Sure got never got praised when you were trained to the last hair to be the ultimate fire bending weapon, but got knew when you did something right.</p><p>“How much time do we have until your crowning Zuko?” Katara asked.</p><p>Sokka and Suki left to do whatever they were going to do, and Toph and Aang were sparing themselves.</p><p>“We have a few hours until everything will start, why?” He replied.</p><p>“Just wondering.” she said with a smile, “How is your wound doing?” She asked.</p><p>You were too busy observing Toph and Aang to even pay attention to whatever your cousin and the water bender were talking about. You after admiring Toph’s techniques with best earth bending,not was really quite beautiful in your eyes. There was a flash of an idea that went through your mind and got acted upon it before you could stop yourself.</p><p>“I heard fire bending, the method used for it is quite similar to water bending,” You started, looking over at Katara who was listening to you speaking, “Would you mind teaching me some techniques, I could do the same likewise of you’d like.” You asked politely.</p><p>You may have been fifteen, but you held the composer of a middle aged woman.</p><p>For a moment she looked taken aback by your request, but she would be lying if the idea didn’t intrigue her.</p><p>Katara gave you a smile before turning to Zuko, “Do you mind?”</p><p>“Not at all, I need to go look for Mai anyways.” You smiled at him before he left to do just that.</p><p>The two of your went right for it. Got took off your shoulder and chest armor and left on your under shirt.</p><p>You created a ball of fire in your hand and Katara started out with some simple things.</p><p>You mimicked her movements with her water bending, they where elegant and smooth. You two moved in sync, your fire and her water moving together beautifully like in dance.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” You said as you kept going with your movements and she stopped to watch you.</p><p>She blushed at your words, “You mean my bending?” She offered up, fiddling with her mother’s betrothal necklace.</p><p>You knew what you said, your never said anything that straight forward if you didn’t mean it, “Yes, you’re a master water bender, so your bending is of course is beautiful. But that’s not what I said. I’ve never met someone personally from either of the water tribes, I’ve never left the Fire Nation, I only have fought on the home front. There have been rumors that the water tribe women were beautiful, and they were true.”</p><p>Talk about being straight forward.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said with a slight blush, to which you just nodded and smiled slightly.</p><p>You kept going on with the exercises and she started talking, “So you’re Zuko’s cousin?” She asked trying to get the awkward tension away.</p><p>“I’m actually his father’s second cousin, I don’t know what that makes me to him, but we’re blood.” she nodded along to what you said.</p><p>“Oh, well he seems fond of your even with this distance.” She said lightly that made your smile.</p><p>You nodded, “It is odd because I’ve only met him a few times before today. ”</p><p>“What did you do to make you apologize to us before.” You stopped your bending when she asked this. Your flame evaporated and your turned to face her, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”</p><p>“I don’t mind it.” You stepped closer to her, but not to close to be uncomfortable, “When Zuko was exiled, I was trained to be a weapon for the Fire Nation. I was meant to help take down the avatar. That is why I apologized.”</p><p>She had a somber look on her face when your explained. Thankfully however the look changed into a small smile.</p><p>“Thank you for apologizing then. That’s really humble and brave of you.” You nodded with your own smile. “You are also very beautiful.” Katara commented, now taking got off guard and making you uncharacteristically blush, “Do all the people of the Fire Nation have those golden eyes?”</p><p>You laughed a little, you hated your laugh so you covered your mouth with your hands, “No, it’s a trait of the royal family.”</p><p>She nodded bashfully, and seemed like she was embarrassed that she even asked. You smiled at her and picked up your armor.</p><p>“There may be a few hours until the coronation, but I need to get some things done.” You turned to leave and saw that Toph and Aang were no longer sparing and were not in sight, “Would you care to join me?”</p><p>When Katara saw that her friends were no longer that, she nodded.</p><p>You led her to the room that your were staying in inside the palace, and you were surprised to find out that the room she was staying in was only a few doors down. While your got out your more formal fire nation armor, the two of you talked like you have been friends forever. You didn’t know how or why it was so easy to talk to her, it just was. It felt wonderful actually having someone to talk to. You’ve always been so uptight and formal, it was a nice change of pace to be normal for once.</p><p>Katara helped you get dressed, and not that she would ever admit it, she couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on your body as your changed right before her. She was a girl so you thought if she was going to help you get into that heavy armor than you should be fine with just stripping right then and there. When you were finished, you helped her get dressed. And your ended up doing the same thing. Like your said earlier, she was beautiful.</p><p>After the coronation and the ceremonial dinner, you two stuck by each other’s side. It was neat to see how quickly you two bonded.</p><p>Over the days that the avatar and his friends stayed in the Fire Nation before going out and restoring the peace to the world, your spent a lot of time with them. All of them. You for to know your distant cousin more and these amazing people. You just adored Katara, you thought Suki was the sweetest thing on earth, you thought Toph was hilarious. Sokka was quite entertaining as well, and you thought the avatar was adorable. Sokka was still suspicious of you, no longer for the fact your were in the Fire Nation army, but because it was obvious you had feelings for his baby sister. He didn’t oppose to the girl and girl relationship thing, he just didn’t want his sister to be hurt, or the avatar and threaten another war. Thankfully it seemed as if Aang’s feelings for Katara were being harvested towards Toph now.</p><p>When the time came for the avatar to be set on his journey to restore peace, Sokka and Suki left for Kyoshi Island and Toph went with Aang. You ended up leaving the Fire Nation to go with Katara to the Southern Water Tribe. You weren’t sure what your relationship was with her, but your could definitely be seen as more than just good friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter @ ren_writes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>